comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America and
Captain America is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain America #600: 15 Jun 2009 Current Issue :Captain America #601: 15 Jul 2009 Next Issue :Captain America: Who Will Wield the Shield?: 03 Dec 2009 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America/Steve Rogers' - During World War II, 4-F Steve Rogers was transformed by an experimental super-soldier serum to become America's Fighting Hero. After being frozen in suspended animation, he was revived in modern times, and is now America's living hero & legend, and leader of The Avengers. - WikiPedia Allies *'Nick Fury' - This WWII veteran is now the leader of the anti-terrorism force S.H.I.E.L.D. - WikiPedia *'Agent 13/Sharon Carter' - S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Steve Rogers' former girlfriend. - WikiPedia Enemies *'The Winter Solider' - This cold war-era Soviet assassin has recently been reactivated--and was revealed to be Captain America's former WWII-era partner, Bucky! *'The Red Skull' - A former Nazi, and Captain America's greatest enemy. Recently deceased. - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate: An international counterterrorism and intelligence agency, led by Nick Fury. - WikiPedia Recent Storylines Captain America #601 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Captain America #600 Past Storylines Captain America #14 "The Winter Soldier" conclusion. Captain America and The Winter Soldier fight. During the battle, Cap gets his hands on the Cosmic Cube, and uses it to restore The Soldier's memories of when his was Cap's partner, Bucky. Bucky then grabs the Cube and shatters it, teleporting away in the process. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Captain America: Fighting Chance, vol. 1: Denial' - Collects #425-430. "Old soldiers never die — they just wear themselves out! To Super-Patriot, Cap's a rival. To Americop, he's a relic. But newcomer vigilantes are the least of the Sentinel of Liberty's concerns when Cap learns his enhanced physique is shutting down on him! His choice: retire from action or die in it. But while masterminds devise and dead villains rise, that's no choice at all for the Living Legend! Can Cap’s friends dissuade him from setting the world's safety above his own?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137386 *'Captain America: Fighting Chance, vol. 2: Acceptance' - Collects #431-437. "After two eras spent protecting the world, Captain America has wrung almost all the power he can out of the Super-Soldier Serum — but menaces like the Red Skull, Baron Zemo and the Serpent Society guarantee he'll go down fighting! And this time, he may go down for good. Will the shield finally yield? Guest-starring the Avengers and introducing Free Spirit and Jack Flag." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137394 - (forthcoming, July 2009) *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 1' - Collects #1-7. "Cap is awakened in the dead of the night by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who need the kind of help only he can provide. But the corpse he finds on the Heli-carrier brings him face-to-face with the unthinkable, and opens doors to terror and manipulation he never dreamed possible!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119205 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 2' - Collects #8-9, 11-14. "The questions plaguing Captain America's dreams and memories have been answered in the most brutal way possible. And in the wake of this brutality, General Lukin makes his first all-out assault -- tearing open old wounds and threatening to make new scars that will never heal." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119213 *'Captain America: Red Menace, vol. 1' - Collects #15-17 plus the Captain America 65th Anniversary Special. "Six months ago, Crossbones kidnapped the Red Skull’s daughter, Sin, from a government re-education facility and disappeared into the night. Now, he and this spawn of infinite evil have come to the American Midwest to tear a new hole in A.I.M. – but none of them counted on Cap and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 13 stumbling into the mix, and everything going wrong! Plus: Cap’s newest enemy, General Aleksander Lukin, the head of one of the most powerful corporations in the world, is attempting to buy a piece of land in Germany, and he won’t take no for an answer. What does he want there? The answer to that can only be found in an untold tale from the war – a story that finds Cap and Bucky fighting alongside Sgt. Fury and the Howling Commandos behind enemy lines, trying to stop the Red Skull from launching a monstrous attack on the Allies unlike anything ever seen before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123210 *'Captain America: Red Menace, vol. 2' - Collects #18-21. "Fan-favorite artist Steve Epting rejoins Top Ten writer Ed Brubaker for an action-packed thriller in London, as Captain America travels across the Atlantic in search of his old partner - a story that will see him fighting side-by-side with some very old friends. But Cap and the Winter Soldier aren't the only ones taking the journey abroad. Crossbones and Sin are on a path of revenge that's leading them in the exact same direction! And what of General Lukin and his "relationship" with the Red Skull?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122257 *'Civil War: Captain America' - Collects #22-24 plus the Winter Soldier: Winter Kills one-shot. "Captain America has fallen into a clash with his government and his friends, and the people close to him are paying the price. The life of Cap's girlfriend, Agent 13, is torn apart as her superiors use her divided loyalties against her. Elsewhere, a new villain emerges; the Red Skull begins to make himself known; and the Winter Soldier again comes face-to-face with Cap. But which side will he choose? Plus: James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America’s one-time partner Bucky, faces his first Christmas of the 21st century – and the truth of the terrible things he was forced to do as the Winter Soldier. And with Cap caught in a conflict he can neither take a side of – or understand – what moves can he make to try to redeem himself?!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127984 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 1 - Collects #25-30. "As repercussions ripple outward, the Winter Soldier finally chooses a side, after the Civil War has ended – his own. But what are the Red Skull and his minions up to behind the scenes?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124233 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 2 — The Burden of Dreams - Collects #31-36. "Agent 13. Bucky Barnes. The Falcon. Black Widow. Iron Man. Steve Rogers was often the glue that bound these heroes together in common cause. Now, in the aftermath of his death, they come together again in a desperate attempt to keep his dream alive. But the collapse of Steve Roger's dream was just the first step in the wicked machinations of the Red Skull, who is determined to see the death of America follow soon after the death of the Captain. As the Skull's master plan kicks into motion, and chaos begins to take hold of the United States, only one man stands in its way - but is he up to the task?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124241 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 3 — The Man Who Bought America - Collects #37-42. "Dissatisfied with this year’s electoral pickings? Not excited, inspired or made to feel safer by the election-year promises of the right or left wing? Well, fear not! The Third Wing is here, and they want your vote! The nation’s newest political party is led by a charismatic politician — and endorsed by none other than THE Captain America! You heard that right! Cap is back, and he’s chosen a side. A side backed by the Red Skull — the man who bought America!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129715 *'Captain America: The Man with No Face' - Collects #43-48. "With the Red Skull-fomented chaos borne from the death of Steve Rogers behind him, Bucky Barnes faces his future as the new Captain America. It's a future full of possibility as the hero emblematic of America's most cherished ideals and hopes. But Bucky is a man weighed down by a past as murderous as any bad guy the first - and in many Americans minds, the only - Captain America ever faced. And it is this weight that might crush the soul of the hero finally emerging out of the shadows and into the light." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131639 Hardcovers *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 1' - Collects #1-7. "Cap is awakened in the dead of the night by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who need the kind of help only he can provide. But the corpse he finds on the Heli-carrier brings him face-to-face with the unthinkable, and opens doors to terror and manipulation he never dreamed possible!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116516 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 2' - Collects #8-9, 11-14. "The questions plaguing Captain America's dreams and memories have been answered in the most brutal way possible. And in the wake of this brutality, General Lukin makes his first all-out assault -- tearing open old wounds and threatening to make new scars that will never heal." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117083 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 1 - Collects #25-30. "As repercussions ripple outward, the Winter Soldier finally chooses a side, after the Civil War has ended – his own. But what are the Red Skull and his minions up to behind the scenes?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128492 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 2 - Collects #31-36. "The Red Skull's master plan kicks into motion, and chaos begins to take hold of the US, with only one man to stand in its way - but is he up to the task? Guest-starring the Falcon, Iron Man and the Black Widow!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128506 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 3 — The Man Who Bought America - Collects #37-42. "He's doing his best to carry on the legacy of Steve Rogers, but things go from bad to worse for Bucky Barnes when the Red Skull makes an unexpected move for the very soul of America." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129707 *'Captain America: The Man with No Face' - Collects #43-48. "Bucky has survived his first major trial as the new Captain America, but now a villain from his past - both as Bucky in WW2 and as the Winter Soldier during the Cold War - has come to the U.S. and he'll have to face his history just as he's finding his feet in the present. Plus, can Bucky and Prince Namor team up to save the memory of an old comrade-in-arms as Cold War crimes come back to haunt the Winter Soldier?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131531 *'Captain America: Road to Reborn' - Collects #49-50, 600-601. "Where were you when Captain America died? It's the anniversary of the day Steve Rogers was killed, a day of reflection and mourning in the Marvel U...a time to look back on the things Steve did and what he stood for... or is this actually the beginning of the most wicked plot twist since issue 25? Yeah, actually it's both. Plus, Sharon Carter's dreams are forcing her to relive the death of Steve Rogers -- and her time under the control of Dr. Faustus. But will these dreams also reveal hidden secrets about what she saw and did on the day Steve died? Also, Bucky Barnes is the new Captain America now...but today he's trapped in the past, because today is Bucky Barnes' birthday. See Bucky's favorite and least favorite birthdays - from the cold winters of the Depression on military bases, to the front lines of WW2, to his new mission as Cap. Plus, a double-sized story by the legendary Gene Colan about Cap and Bucky’s days in WWII." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514174X *'Captain America by Ed Brubaker Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #1-25, plus Captain America 65th Anniversary Special and Winter Soldier: Winter Kills. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128662 *'Captain America: The Death of Captain America Omnibus' - Collects #25-42. "In the aftermath of the fabled hero's assassination, Agent 13, Bucky Barnes, the Falcon, Black Widow and Iron Man come together again in a desperate attempt to keep his dream alive. But the collapse of Steve Rogers' dream was merely the first step in the wicked machinations of the Red Skull, who is determined to see the death of America follow soon after the death of the Captain. As the Skull's master plan kicks into motion, and chaos begins to take hold of the United States, only one man stands in its way - but is he up to the task? Freed from the psychosis that transformed him into the relentless mercenary known as the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes is called on to live up to the dream in ways he never imagined." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138064 - (forthcoming, November 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Captain America created by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby. Issue #9: Writer: Ed Brubaker, Artist: Michael Lark, Colorist: Frank D'Armata, Letterer: Randy Gentile, Editor: Tom Brevort. Publishing History This is the sixth comic series called Captain America. It began publication in 2005. The fifth volume of Captain America was published under the Marvel Knights imprint. It lasted for 32 issues from 2002-2004. The fourth volume of Captain America (the Heroes Return version) lasted for 50 issues from 1998-2002. The third volume of Captain America was part of "Heroes Reborn"; it lasted for 13 issues from 1996-1997. The second volume of Captain America was published from 1968-1996, consiting of issues #100-454 (numbering was continued from Tales of Suspense). The first volume of Captain America was published by Timely/Atlas: Issues #1-75 were from 1941-1950, and #76-78 were published in 1954. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 1845 CAPTAIN AMERICA #5 $2.99 *FEB05 1901 CAPTAIN AMERICA #6 $2.99 *MAR05 1904 CAPTAIN AMERICA #7 $2.99 *APR05 1905 CAPTAIN AMERICA #8 $2.99 *JUN05 2025 CAPTAIN AMERICA #9 $2.99 *JUN05 1979 CAPTAIN AMERICA #10 $2.99 *JUL05 1884 CAPTAIN AMERICA #11 $2.99 *AUG05 1922 CAPTAIN AMERICA #12 $2.99 *SEP05 1926 CAPTAIN AMERICA #13 $2.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Captain America: Fighting Chance Vol. 2 TPB: 01 Jul 2009 :Captain America: The Death of Captain America Omnibus HC: 04 Nov 2009 :Captain America: Who Will Wield the Shield?: 03 Dec 2009 :Captain America #602: 07 Jan 2010 News & Features * 23 Jun 2009 - HeroesCon: Ed Brubaker & Steve Epting * 16 Jun 2009 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/061609brubabkercap600.html Ed Brubaker Talks Captain America #600] * 13 Apr 2009 - Marvel Executive Editor Tom Brevoort @ I-CON 2009 Part 2 (video) * 08 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120808-Jenks-Caps.html Paul Jenkins on His Captain America Specials] * 28 Nov 2008 - A Cap Catchup with Ed Brubaker * 06 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110806-Cap-Chaykin.html The '50s Cap - Chaykin on Captain America: America First!] * 08 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080708-CapStillDead39.html Captain America is Still Dead: Brubaker on Cap #39] * 27 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080627-WWCLukeRoss.html WWC: Luke Ross: On Captain America & Exclusive] * 03 Jun 2008 - (A) Captain America is Still Dead, Alas * 24 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=154845 A Captain America is... Again Alive? Brubaker on Cap #37] * 21 Mar 2008 - A Captain America is Still Dead... Alas? * 03 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148850 (A) Captain America is Still Dead: Brubaker on Cap #35] * 01 Feb 2008 - Wait a minute, wasn't Captain America dead? * 28 Jan 2008 - Captain America Lives Again * 03 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141795 Captain America Is Still Dead VIII: Talking Cap #33 with Ed Brubaker] * 23 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=137270 Captain America Is Still Dead VII: Talking Cap #32 with Ed Brubaker] * 24 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134077 Captain America Is Still Dead - Ed Brubaker on Captain America #31] * 12 Oct 2007 - Brubaker & Ross on Captain America's Redesign * 20 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130163 Captain America Is Still Dead: Talking to Ed Brubaker About Cap #30] * 16 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125596 Captain America is Still Dead: Talking to Ed Brubaker About Cap #29] * 23 Jul 2007 - Captain America Is Still Dead II * 25 Jun 2007 - Captain America Is Still Dead I: Talking to Ed Brubaker * 14 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10544 O Captain! My Captain! Brubaker talks Captain America] * 11 May 2007 - Ed Brubaker on Captain America - After the Fall * 26 Apr 2007 - Fallen Heroes * 11 Apr 2007 - The Big Question * 18 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8651 The Winter of Cap's Discontent: Brubaker talks Captain America & Winter Soldier: Winter Kills] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Captain America - GCD Entry *wikipedia:Captain America Category:Super-Hero